


Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Naruto is Just Naruto, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People liked Sakura Haruno lot. She tasted sweet. Pure Sasusaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 62





	Sweet

"Have you seen her?"

"Who? Sakura?"

"Yeah, she looks so pretty with her new hairstyle!"

"I think she's been pretty cute from the start, I mean she is the cherry blossom of Konoha!"

Sasuke pinched his eyes together signing, this was all he been hearing about for the last couple of days. It annoyed him.

Now not because he was jealous, it was only because comments like these are what would distract her from doing something useful, even so, he silently admired the fact that she was able to complete all her medic work through her daily confessions, not giving them a second glance saying she was in love with someone else. It was pretty obvious everyone knew who that someone was, I mean even the other villages could see her glowing off whenever she talked to him.

He wasn't quite sure how to comprehend this now that he had come back to the village, he wasn't allowed to leave the village or go back on missions yet but he walked around, practicing and keeping his skills sharp, she was one of the people who regularly came to see him. She never brought up the topic of her wanting to be with him, and one day he heard Ino asking her about it, if she would ever move forward, the pink hair girl just laughed.

_'No, I'll always love Sasuke, and if he doesn't love me then I'll be with myself forever, it's alright, I have been doing it for years.'_

The way she said it pierced through him, it sounded confident but with a cracking amount of sadness in it. She still loved him even though he attacked her, the village and everyone else. It made him respect her but also think he was foolish for loving someone like him at the same time. He never said he wanted her to stop though.

Other people started to slowly let him into lives as well, and just a couple months after he was back, the female population was already back on fawning over him, except this time he could send them running with just one look.

How annoying.

Couldn't their incompetent brains' understand he wanted nothing to do them. He had many more important things to deal with, such as getting Naruto the dobe to stop bothering him, Kakashi to stop harassing him with his erotic novels and Sakura to stop...well...she was alright.

He pushed the thoughts away as he heard someone yell, "Haruno-san!"

He glanced over to see the soft-faced medic, her short hair swaying in place as she brushed her outfit off with a polite hello, yet another confession. "I have feelings for you, so will you please accept them and go out with me?" he questioned with a blurted voice, nervously. Sasuke wanted to facepalm, that was the bluntest and worst thing he could have said, but she replied all the same.

"Sorry but I love someone else."

Then something happened that he hadn't experienced before, he yelled toward the pink-haired 18-year-old while pointing at the Sasuke, "I know you love him, but why him of all people, he's a traitor to this village and even tried to harm you, I know this may be a bit blunt, but it is a terrible idea to fancy someone such as him."

The man was right, no matter how much Sasuke wanted to punch him, he was undeniably correct.

Sakura's face gleamed up in anger as she marched up to Sasuke, "How dare you! He may have made some wrong choices but he is still a good person at heart, you can't blame him, say the same thing to me, you know when he left the village when he was young I offered to go with him, that makes me just as bad, so insult me instead," she glared gripping Sasuke's arm with tight force yanking him away from the speechless crowd.

Pulling the Uchiha crest on his back which was much higher than her head, she calmed down as they entered an empty street, then he gulped. "I'm so sorry about that Sasuke."

"It's not your fault," he said not changing his facial expression. She looked down, "I-I said a lot of things back there that you were probably bothered by, I'm sorry for being annoying...again" her eyes shook a bit with a ridiculous amount of despair than he would have liked to see. He patted her head, "You're not annoying," he whispered to her gently. She looked up, chuckling just a bit, "Oh really, that's hard to believe..." she smiled a bit. He reached down to her face, "is it really?"

He released how close they were, she widened eyes gleaming while his face darkened over hers, their noses practically touching, her breath blew all over his face. Before he could say anything his lips were already pressed against her's.

Strawberries and Vanilla.

It was quite a pleasant taste if he could say so himself, he didn't usually go for sweets, but maybe this once he would change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, check my profile for other fics! Leave a comment or anything below, I write Borusara if you're wondering and there are some one-shots. I also do My Hero Academia.


End file.
